


Love will guide the way

by Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden/pseuds/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden





	Love will guide the way

Harry Styles

I loved my fans, I absolutely loved them. I went to my twitter and looked at my dm's. It was fun to look around there from time to time. I saw someone's Direct message and decided that they would be the ones I would reply to today. I smiled and typed down a message. Then I sent it. 

**@HARLEY <3: hey I just wanted to tell you that I'm a super fan. Ok well that's a lie. I mean I like your music but my best friend. She's obsessed with you. She dared me to write you. So here I am writing someone who will probably never answer. **

**@Harry_Styles: What makes you say that?...I'm answering aren't I?**

**@HARLEY <3: No way this can't be real. You're actually answering my Dm?**

**@Harry_Styles:Yes you seem like an interesting person.**

**@HARLEY <3: Thanks,I guess. **

**@Harry_Styles: It's nothing seriously. So, interesting Haley...who are you and what's your life story?**

**@HARLEY <3: my name is Harley. I am 22 years old, I was born female but I identify as Genderfluid. My preferred pronouns are they/them and She/her. I'm pretty old school. Like I own Vinyl player, but don't own a single vinyl. I play the cello that is the only instrument I know how to play. Oh and I am an artist. I love drawing and painting. **

**@Harry_Styles: you don't own a single vinyl?**

**@HARLEY <3: Nope**

**@Harry_Styles: I know we barely know anything about each other, but how would you like it if we met and I give you one of my most prized vinyl?**

**@HARLEY <3: I would love that Harry Styles. **

**@Harry_Styles: Great! Soo...Umm, I don't mean to sound creepy but...where do you live?**

**@HARLEY <3: I think we'll be fine as long as it isn't your plan to kidnap me and murder me. **

**@Harry_Styles: good, then I guess we're fine.**

**@HARLEY <3: Well then if you must know. I am from a place called Amsterdam. Heard of it before? **

**@Harry_ Styles : Oh I haven't. I've only played there silly.**

**@HARLEY <3: ok you have proven your point. So where do we meet? **

**@Harry_Styles: actually I really liked it in Amsterdam. Would you mind if we met there?**

**@HARLEY <3: I don't mind Harry Styles. **

**@Harry_Styles: that's good. I'll keep in touch through here?**

**@HARLEY <3: sounds good to me. **

I smiled then put my phone away. So I was going to Amsterdam again. This was going to be exciting. 

The next day I grabbed my favorite vinyl and booked myself a flight to Amsterdam. 


End file.
